


【冷战组ABO】捣蛋

by mhsh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhsh/pseuds/mhsh
Summary: 万圣节到了，伊万给了阿尔弗雷德糖果，阿尔弗雷德决定捣蛋。





	【冷战组ABO】捣蛋

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定。Alpha米xOmega露。基本纯车

“待会你最好多喝点水。”

伊万听到阿尔弗雷德用只有他们两人能听清的音量说，手中装模作样拿着的台词本有一下没一下的扇着风。他看起来真诚极了，从前面称赞他饱含屈辱又流露出媚态引出人征服欲的自然演技，到现在假惺惺的体贴关心——

“毕竟下一场我就要上你了。”

——

阿尔弗雷德支着脸欣赏Omega趴在他身下拘束又积极的动作。

刚把内裤拉开，那根火热坚硬的肉棒就跳到伊万面前。他犹豫了几秒钟，还是小心地张口含住龟头的部分，一点一点往口中更深处吞咽，用舌尖舔弄粗糙的表面，吸吸啄啄的发出含糊的水声。伊万做这事并不熟练，哪怕Alpha和Omega的信息素在这间小房间内互相纠缠着引动出基因中与生俱来的默契，他的本能却往往也同时跟着反应激烈的摆出攻击性姿态。

他掌握不好姿势，才含入一半，另一方的阴茎已经顶到舌根，下意识收缩的口腔尝到Alpha的味道，伊万脑海中的警报愈发响亮。在想象里他已经把这根糟糕东西吐出来，然后狠狠揍上阿尔弗雷德一顿，最好能把拳头塞到阿尔弗雷德嘴里，让他也品尝下类似滋味。  
但他只是皱着眉，有些迟疑地慢慢吐出来，再次像吮吸什么糖果一样浅浅含入。

阿尔弗雷德挑着眉看他，伊万的脸已经红了，他猜比起羞涩，更多的是羞耻与气愤让这个斯拉夫人表现出这幅看似含羞带怯的模样。Omega的特性在这个国家意识体身上体现的非常匮乏，高傲、冷淡、暴戾，壮着色胆试图对他动手动脚的狂徒一个不差全都遭到Omega毁灭性打击。于是后来绝大部分人都知道了，布拉金斯基闻到Alpha气味的下意识反应是把对方摔出去。  
但不管怎么说，这张漂亮的——高高在上的脸贴着胯间，嘴里堵着阴茎，脸上是羞耻与缺氧的通红，眼前景色与平素伊万•布拉金斯基营造出的独裁者形象间的冲突产生巨大的张力，阿尔弗雷德被带得有些激动。他看了一眼闪着红光明灭的镜头——反正他也无须忍耐，不是吗？  
美国人顺从心意扯着伊万的头发，手上用力将阴茎顶入，来回抽插起来。这个跪趴的姿势于伊万并不好发力，阿尔弗雷德不容拒绝的力道让伊万也只能被迫随着他的动作摆动头部，发出被堵住的破碎呻吟。

“唔……呼嗯……”  
鼻腔和咽喉无法畅通呼吸，伊万注意力下意识大半分给了口腔，试图暗暗发力的身体自然不能再稳住而是被顶得晃起来。阿尔弗雷德同样因此轻松地戳到更深的咽喉处，享受呜咽的Omega口腔收缩挤压带来的快感。

“恩、哈……”

无法吞咽的唾液从持续张开的嘴边溢出，想要干呕的生理反应逼出伊万紫眼睛上一层水光，欣赏着这份难得的景色，阿尔弗雷德估算着分寸，卡在对方无法承受的边缘才抓着他的手继续套弄几下，恶意射在伊万松开的衬衫领口处。

伊万控制不住的咳嗽着，抬手抹了把脸。平复着呼吸的他心知自己现在看上去绝对狼狈得要命，阿尔弗雷德却还要在这个时候强硬地勾起他的下巴逼伊万直视他，依旧光鲜亮丽的Alpha饱含兴味地冲伊万微笑。

“休息好了吗，甜心？”伊万下身的布料只堪堪遮挡住小部分肌肤，带花边的带子在大腿上绕了一圈，连着一对蕾丝袜圈。阿尔弗雷德的手从扶住伊万腰部的姿势顺势向下，就挑逗意味十足的揪起那个带子——再放手看着它“啪”的一声弹回去。

“这可才刚开始。”

伊万在阿尔弗雷德玩弄袜带时就觉得大脑嗡的一声，完全没有Omega在各种宣扬中据说可以对Alpha自然而然感受到的“天性的臣服与侍奉的喜悦”，他在那一刻甚至真心实意的试图回忆起氢弹启动密码。  
阿尔弗雷德饶有兴致的捏了一下伊万的胸口，“你真不像个Omega。”

伊万眼神已经是想杀死他再碎尸万段的凶狠程度了。阿尔弗雷德才不管被他快气得发抖的政敌，对方不乐意他就只能自己代劳把布拉金斯基的大腿分开。

布拉金斯基没有什么遮蔽的下身几乎是一览无余，被张开的动作连带袜带一扯，他的阴茎便露了出来，微微挺立的姿态惹来观看的美国人大笑，一边支使他抬起腿摆出各种放浪的姿势，一边不知从哪里掏出手机咔嚓咔嚓拍着照片。

伊万在阿尔弗雷德掏出手机的下一秒就攥住他的手腕，抓握的力道令Alpha都感到疼痛，还泛着水汽、睫毛都湿漉漉的紫色眼睛递出尖锐的目光，伊万看起来大概是很想就着这个姿势直接将他甩出去，但成竹在胸的阿尔弗雷德只是再一次的向伊万示意镜头——

Omega没有任何办法，屈辱与怒火都快把他的眼睛点燃了，阿尔弗雷德毫不意外在任何情况、除此之外的场合下，从布拉金斯基嘴里吐出的绝对都是淬毒的刀锋，除、了、现、在。  
伊万的嘴唇泯了又抿，在刚刚被阿尔弗雷德变得艳红柔软的唇绷成一条僵硬的直线，里面硬邦邦的一个字一个字蹦出来，“你要懂得适可而止。”  
阿尔弗雷德又一次大笑：“我再为你重复一遍，甜心。这才刚开始呢。”

Omega被翻过来跪趴在床上，堪称情趣道具的袜带在后面也只有几根带子，将挺翘的臀肉勒出轮廓，阿尔弗雷德揉弄了几下，用力掰开看见中间的小穴，他用手指草草抽插几下作为开拓。就像方才伊万不愿正视的自己挺立的阴茎一样，Omega的身体在Alpha信息素的刺激下自动自觉的做好了初步准备，手指带出的淫糜水声让阿尔弗雷德赞赏地对着臀肉拍了一巴掌。  
“这里倒是还有点模样嘛。”他将自己的阴茎直直插了进去。

“啊！哈……唔、等一……下！……”伊万全身绷紧，被按着腰跨往后慢慢吞入粗长的肉棒，Alpha硕大的龟头进得很深，完全将狭窄的甬道捅开，粗暴地插到柔软的穴肉中。他当然完全不适应体内出现异物的感觉，可排斥的反应只会让身体将Alpha的阴茎吞裹得更紧，而他一直毫无实感也下意识拒绝的Omega本能似乎终于在这最贴近的运动中苏醒，从鼓噪的血液中叫嚣着、战栗着迎合。

阿尔弗雷德才不听他的，政敌字正腔圆指着他鼻子骂的时候都不见美利坚侧耳听一词半句，这破碎在唇齿间的拒绝又怎么能得到他的赏光。不等Omega适应体内的那根阴茎，他就推着布拉金斯基的胯间前后抽插起来，毫无顾忌地鞭挞身下试图压抑住尖叫的肉体，将人干得在床上蹭动，下意识挣扎着想退开，又被拉回来再次插入。

“嗯啊……不、不可以……”伊万被阿尔弗雷德那双手强行握着抬起下身，几乎失却自己支撑的支点与力气，几乎就要整个人滑下去，身后凶猛的操弄让他仰起头在后穴深处一次次被冲撞的酸胀中咬牙克制呻吟的欲望。

主语模糊的“不可以”伊万现在也说不清楚到底是想对谁说了，是让阿尔弗雷德停手？还是命令自己的身体，不可以去选择顺从？

“屁股翘起来，”Alpha肆意拍打着雪白的臀肉，腰部一下下挺动，全根送入湿热紧致的小穴深处，“骚货，你现在装不下去了？”

伊万在喘息声里分给阿尔弗雷德一声冷笑：“琼斯、你他妈……才是最下流的胚子……”

“是吗？那我们来看看。”

又绷起唇角一言不发的Omega被猛地拉起上半身，跪在Alpha身前被抱着操弄，下半身依然紧压在阿尔弗雷德胯下，突然变化的角度让Alpha上翘的阴茎一下插入窄小的生殖腔，龟头卡在里面狠狠戳弄到最敏感的器官。

“啊！……”伊万发出几乎是下意识的短促尖叫，生理泪水瞬间涌了出来。凭借着自己绝不愿动摇放手的底线处的意志力，生生咽下后面的哭喊。

阿尔弗雷德当然看到了这份挣扎，他虽有些恼火，但更多的却是对击碎布拉金斯基最后底线后能得到的哭腔求饶的期待。

阿尔弗雷德一手将伊万牢牢固定着撞击后穴，一手按在他胸前揉捏，柔软妥帖的布料变成对乳头无法忽视的刺激，隔着一层衣物阿尔弗雷德都能看到那里正逐渐涨大挺立。他又在伊万身前来回抚摸，拉着系带拨弄被勒住的肌肤，挑逗早已硬起流水的阴茎。  
“你看，”他贴到伊万耳边，带着恶意的亲昵，“现在谁是那个淫荡的家伙？”

正对着他们的镜头里，带着袜圈的大腿紧贴着身后衣着整齐的人，Omega臀部被压在另一方胯前，肉体交合的啪啪声响得惊人。而清楚拍摄细节的伊万控制不住自己对其的进一步联想，在镜头下或许穴口蠕动吞下阴茎的画面非常清晰，搅出的水迹在反光板下也更是显眼。

伴随着徒然爆炸式增长的羞耻感，身体更紧更不知羞耻的谄媚迎上了Alpha的动作。

“不、不要……啊！……”

阿尔弗雷德每次都准确地插入生殖腔，越探越深，感觉到伊万收紧了下身，后穴深处涌出一股热液，才不紧不慢地抽出阴茎，按住试图做出遮挡动作的伊万，让他在镜头下喷射出生殖腔中的淫水，压着痉挛的小腹延长潮吹，再将人翻过来摆成M字腿，在伊万控制不住带上惊慌的目光注视下咧开嘴笑。

“我之前有让你多喝水的。”


End file.
